The present invention relates to a machine for preparing food products.
The machine for preparing food products according to the present invention is particularly but not exclusively useful for preparing products such as pasta and the like and more particularly for lasagne.
Currently, the preparation of multilayer food products, such as for example lasagne, uses devices which are unable to ensure a high production rate per unit time.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a machine for preparing food products, particularly lasagne and the like, having productivity and functionality characteristics distinctly superior to those of hitherto known machines.
Within this aim, an object of the invention is to provide a machine for preparing food products, particularly lasagne and the like, which is highly versatile and allows to vary the product being processed with simple and rapid operations.
Another object is to provide a machine for preparing food products, particularly lasagne and the like, which ensures perfect hygiene of the product during the process steps.
This aim and these and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a machine for preparing food products, comprising a feeder, which is suitable to take a plurality of lines of product and to feed each one of said lines to a respective product conveyor, and means for distributing food product of each line in order to distribute such product in respective containers fed by means of a conveyance device, characterized in that said product conveyors extend parallel to each other and one above the other and have different lengths, each product conveyor having a delivery end at a distribution station which is suitable to deposit the product, which arrives from the respective product conveyor, in a container which is supplied to said distribution station by said conveyance device.